kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
061. The Butler, Born
The Butler, Born (その執事、 誕生, Sono Shitsuji, Tanjō) is Chapter 61 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Sebastian Michaelis, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and Ronald Knox have a three-way battle. Sebastian attempts to attack with his knives but Ronald intervenes, swinging his Death Scythe at him, forcing the prior to duck. Ronald then insincerely says that he slipped. Sebastian, angered, notes that his eyesight is terrible then, and hurls his knives at Ronald, in which the latter parries, causing the knives to aim at Undertaker. Undertaker simply blocks the attack, informing that all Grim Reapers are heavily near-sighted, while Grell appears behind him, saying that Undertaker is at a disadvantage then. They manage to cut Undertaker's sotoba and are bemused by the outcome, recalling that they were not able to cut it before. Ronald charges forward but Undertaker jumps and attacks him from above, thrusting his sotoba down, causing Ronald's glasses to be thrown off. Undertaker forcefully slams his foot down on Ronald's head, saying that Ronald is dependent on his eyes. Grell catches Ronald's glasses, demanding to know what he is doing, and tosses the glasses to its rightful owner. Ronald reaches for them, but Sebastian's knife intervenes by accident as it was heading for Undertaker. Sebastian hurls numerous knives at Undertaker, in which the latter blocks all with his sotoba. Undertaker questions if Sebastian is certain he will be able to defeat him with mere silverware. Sebastian agrees that it is not as proficient as a Death Scythe, but it has top-grade sharpness. He catches the sotoba in his hand and with his other hand, he brings the knife up, effectively slicing the sotoba. Undertaker acknowledges its sharpness and throws his sotoba at Sebastian. He then inquires if this is the best they can do with the three of them, and presses, asking were they not planning to hunt him down. Ronald puts on his glasses, saying that this is annoying, while Grell urges them to hurry, saying that the ship is tilting badly and that they are out of time. Ronald agrees and they both charge forward with their Death Scythes, resulting in a head-on fight, no longer caring how it may look. Undertaker blocks their Death Scythes, appalling Grell and Ronald. Grell yells that it is impossible, as there is nothing a Death Scythe cannot cut. They question how it is commensurate to a Death Scythe, and Undertaker remarks that the theory of how a Death Scythe can cut everything is a bit strange, as there is one thing that it cannot cut. Undertaker then slices them both and they suffer from abominable wounds. Undertaker reveals his own Death Scythe. Sebastian thoughtfully muses that the catchphrase of how a Death Scythe can cut anything is fraudulent when multiple Death Scythes are involved. Ronald notes that they should have collected Undertaker's Death Scythe when he retired. Undertaker replies that it has accompanied him for a long time and parting with it was difficult, so he went through the trouble to bring it with him. Subsequently, Undertaker raises his Death Scythe, murmuring that he will now hunt them like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game. He swings it, tumultuously breaking a pillar and the structure collapses. Sebastian manages to support a table upright and, along with other tables, lunges it at Undertaker. The Grim Reaper effortlessly cuts the tables, noting that it is pointless as it is as easy as breaking a cookie. Sebastian appears behind him, revealing that it was just a visual distraction in order for him to get within the wide reach of his Death Scythe. Undertaker manages to leap away from him, murmuring that Sebastian thinks of interesting things and adds that so will he. He lands, grabbing Ciel Phantomhive. He says to Ciel that he can finally put him into one of his specially-made coffins. Sebastian, exacerbated, directly lunges toward Undertaker and the latter simply tosses Ciel over behind Sebastian while noting that he had expected Sebastian to come at him. Sebastian, surprised, turns around and the two reach for each other. However, they do not manage to secure a definite grasp before Undertaker impales Sebastian from behind with his Death Scythe. He comments that humans may be weak and fragile but their lives are hard to drag out. He says that he has always wondered why a "vicious beast like him would dress up and play butler". Undertaker tells him to show him his record just as Sebastian's Cinematic Records is unleashed. Ciel shouts for Sebastian but the latter's vision is slowly being engulfed by his records. Sebastian recalls that Ciel was calling for him in the midst of sadness and anger, confusion and despair. "The cursed words are spat out, summoning him." In the past, he is holding Ciel's hand, asking for the latter's name. Ciel tells him his name and informs that he will be the one to inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive, and Sebastian notes that he should take a form suitable of being in service of an Earl. He steps forward, dressed as a butler, and asks Ciel to give him any order, addressing him as his "little lord." Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Undertaker *Ronald Knox *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive Navigation pl:061. Ten kamerdyner narodził się! es:Capítulo 61 it:Capitolo 61 Category:Chapters Category:Luxury Liner Arc